


Sunny Christmas

by José (HikariSorayume)



Series: Alternate endings [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariSorayume/pseuds/Jos%C3%A9
Summary: "The little ladybug flitted into her earring, transforming civilian Marinette into superhero Ladybug, who slipped on her shades like a #boss.“Looks like Santa’s got a couple more rounds to make Tikki.""an alternate take on the christmas episode in which Adrien can and is akumatised





	Sunny Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> How do akuma's work? I figured Adrien wouldn't be a particularly harmful akuma, so here's what came from that I guess. Although usually the akumatised item becomes their weapon so maybe some adjustments are in order.
> 
> As an akuma he's kind of a chaotic good, which is just how he is when he's not akumatised so okay. Hawkmoth's son can be an exception to the rules.

The pain of losing her was still fresh in his heart. Just a few more minutes. Then he would go downstairs to celebrate the joyous occasion with his remaining family member – the main motivation behind his drastic methods. Nathalie came to remind him they were waiting, but by the time descended the staircase his son had stalked off to his room, seemingly bitter at the events that hadn’t transpired as he had hoped. It broke him to think that his son thought so little of him, his perfect little angel had no faith in him, even if he could see that his perception of him was not entirely misplaced. He wanted to offer comfort, but could he really give up such an opportunity for another attempt?  
Wait, was he really considering this? On Christmas? His own son? Then again, akumatised victims seemed better off after being demonised, able to let go of their resentment in ways they would not usually be privy to. It allowed them to heal. So then, perhaps, in not akumatising his son he was doing him, and himself, a disservice?  
Indecision and logical reasoning clouded his judgement. He had made up his mind, however unsurely. It was now or never. If Adrien ever found out, he was sure he would thank him. This was, after all, all in the name of bringing his mother back.

~***~ 

“Ah, the pain of a happy holiday tainted by grief. The warmth of your beloved mother is gone, but I will grant you the power to deliver warmth in the most literal sense, and all you have to do in return is bring me Chat Noir’s and Ladybug’s miraculous’. Awaken, Sunny Christmas!” And if his voice wavered a bit his sun did not notice it. 

~***~ 

Marinette looked out the window, smiling as she silently speculated over whether Adrien was having a happy Christmas, simultaneously wishing she could spend it with him. The snow was fairly thick this year, reaching to a point where opening the door would allow some to topple in. Marinette had made each of her parents a stylish apron, as well as a vest for her father (for special occasions, which his wardrobe was severely under-prepared for) and a pair of comfortably slack pants with a multitude of pockets (as Sabina often found that she had nowhere to store her loose slips of paper when coming up with poetry). So far she had received a new controller, a USB and the limited edition Jagged Stones Xtreme Xmas poster, which, she had to admit, was a bit Xtra, but loved anyway. 

She certainly hadn’t expected anyone to be upset enough on Christmas to be akumatised, so when the mass of Paris was suddenly enveloped with a bright ray of optic-nerve-searing light she was more than surprised. With a start she stuttered an improvised excuse to return to her room. 

“A-Alya, she… left her glasses here! Her special… Christmas ones that is! I should go get them for her!” 

“You’re not going to leave through the trapdoor again are you? This time use the rope ladder we got for you, but take it down or strangers might climb up!” Her parents didn’t seem too worried about the massive spotlight enclosing their home, simply reaching to draw the blinds. They must’ve thought it was just a security scan by a passing helicopter or something of the sort. 

“Okay, maman!” But Marinette knew better. 

Rushing to the balcony Marinette quickly tried to assess the situation before jumping into it. The bright light encompassed as far as her field of view would allow her to see, in every direction. The snow which had been trickling down in a steady downpour had ceased completely, clouds growing and the blanketed snow slowly, but visibly, melting into a gooey mush. 

“What do you think Tikki?” 

“That’s a really intense light. I doubt the akumatised victim can do much else with a power that strong.” The red and black kwami mused thoughtfully. 

“You’re probably right. Can you see the victim? It’s a bit difficult to see, I should probably grab some sunnies.” That definitely wasn't something she thought she'd say during the winter season. Leaving Tikki at the balcony Marinette ducked back inside and grabbed the first pair of shades she laid her eyes on, a black framed Solé trademark. 

“You might want to put those on after you transform,” Tikki supplied helpfully, “but as for our guy… I can’t see anyone, akuma victim or otherwise.” Tikki turned to face her miraculous holder, “Spots on?” She was aware there was not much else she could offer in assessing an akuma she could not see. 

“Right.” She offered her kwami a smile, “Spot’s on!” The little ladybug flitted into her earring, transforming civilian Marinette into superhero Ladybug, who slipped on her shades like a #boss. 

“Looks like Santa’s got a couple more rounds to make Tikki.” And with that she was off. 

~***~ 

Though not by far the weirdest akuma, he certainly stood to be the most “unusual.” Although largely destructive, the boy did not say anything or proactively try to harm anyone physically. A deep voice resonated from the general location of the victim, sound waves with frequencies so low the ground shook with the force of it. This was, without a doubt, a powerful akuma. She definitely needed back up for this. 

She pulled out her yo-yo and with a quick flick of the wrist had dialled Chat Noir. The ringing soon ceased but her partner’s image did not appear on the screen, at least not in motion.

“No answer. Where are you, Chat Noir?” Concern seeped into her voice, though her question reached no one. Ever the smart cookie, Marinette opted to close in on the victim slowly so as not to alert them to her presence. Better to gather Intel and wait for an opening with the added benefit of surprise and potentially, Chat, when or if he came. 

The onesie-clad superhero clambered onto a roof nearby to where the akuma hovered, crawling quietly and staying in the shadows of other buildings. Hops from roof to roof where done quickly, but low to the ground where the shadows were thickest. She now perched behind an abandoned car, able to get a clear view of her opposition. She would refrain from calling them an enemy just yet, as the only damage they had done was melt the snow and wet her feet, which was actually pretty annoying. Nothing worse than wet socks. Except people being hurt, naturally.

Having grown accustomed to the akumatised victims being people she knew and saw on a day to day basis, she was nevertheless incredibly surprised to find that the face she was staring at was none other than the love of her life, Adrien Agreste. 

But how? He was such an amazingly sweet, considerate, kind cinnamon roll, she had never considered the thought that he would be akumatised, just the same as she had assumed it was impossible for her parents to be akumatised, the cinnamon rolls. (You are what you make?) Worse than the fact that he could be akumatised at all was that there she had been, obliviously enjoying an evening with her family while Adrien had felt so hurt that he had been demonised because of it. There was no use crying over spilt milk. He had been akumatised. All she could do now was deevilise him and provide friendship for him later. 

Trying once again to focus on her actual job (purifying the akuma) Marinette ducked into the crevice between two buildings as Akumatised-Adrien walked past her. Calm, stoic and completely expressionless, as he was such a mess of sadness and anger that he could only stare apathetically. 

It hadn’t worked yet but Marinette was certain this was one akuma who could be saved without violence. And so, perhaps it was better that Chat wasn’t there, as he surely would’ve attacked without observing first. 

Stepping out from her hiding place Marinette cautiously approached Adrien, laying a hand to rest on his shoulder. He turned to look at her, his green eyes briefly flashing gold in a silent, but obvious threat. 

“It’s me… Ladybug. I don’t want to hurt you, Adrien.” 

For a beat her crushes green eyes failed to recognise her. “Ladybug.” The side of his mouth quirked into an off-kilter smile. “Adrien isn’t here right now, it’s Sunny. Sunny Christmas. Call again later.” 

Marinette frowned. 

“What are you doing Adrien? Uh, Sunny.” She could feel Tikki pulse throughout her being, whispering to her that something was amiss. 

_He’s too calm to be an akuma, he must be in a rut._

_A rut? ___Marinette whispered back.

_He’s fine right now but he’s feelings are volatile. Be careful what you say, find where the akuma is but don’t tell him you’re looking for it or question why he’s upset. Try to make him feel happy, not remind him of his grief. ___

“I’m bringing Paris warmth.” His voice held a slight undertone of bitterness, clashing violently with his seemingly sweet intentions. “Just because I cannot feel my mother’s warmth is no reason that no one else should be able to.” Here he frowned, his envy clearly evident as his brows furrowed and anger beginning to take precedence on his features. 

“I’m sorry Ladybug, but papi is telling me I have to take your miraculous.” He openly glared at her, no longer holding back the rage he had felt about his abandonment. “Then again, no warmth can be felt if there is no one to feel it.”

_Well, guess my advice was in vain. Tikki out!_

__Wait what._ _

__Marinette marginally avoided a narrow beam of bright, blinding light aimed at the yo-yo clutched in her hand with a luckily well timed cartwheel to the right. But unfortunately she did not get a chance to recover her senses as she was then forced to perform an array of acrobatic manoeuvres that left her not tired, but slightly disoriented. Finally she broke away from Adrien – Sunny, and ducked behind a building. Somewhere along the way her sunnies had fallen off and so now her eyes were presented with the sheer force of the light in its entirety. She was already beginning to feel nauseous at the intensity of it. She would have to lure him into a place where there were enough obstacles that she’d be mostly out of the light. Out of sight out of light, right?_ _

__

_After being chased around Paris for a while by her demonised crush Marinette had had enough and called her partner again, and upon receiving no answer, rushed to their usual meeting point at Notre Dame. Her feline compatriot was not there, as she had expected. She had lost her charge for the moment though and used the time to try the Eiffel tower instead. Along the way though she found something a little odd. A silver ring sitting in a pool of water near a storm drain. Picking it up before it could get washed away Marinette slipped the ring on, overcome by a strange sense of familiarity in that she was sure she knew this ring. Suddenly she remembered Adrien touching her hand as he reached to grab the Derby hat she had designed, and when they both went to grab the same controller. Both times she had noticed that he wore a silver band on his right ring finger. Could this be…Adrien’s? And the akuma...? Internally she felt Tikki shake her head. The akuma had not touched the ring. But something had. The bluenette could feel that something was up with the ring, but as Tikki chose not to bring it up, she simply let it be. If Tikki didn’t think it was worth commenting on then she shouldn’t waste time bothering with it.  
_

____  
“Ladybug, it gets ever so lonely in the limelight. Won’t you come and play laser tag with me?” Did that second one even count as a pun?  
  


__She could just imagine the snarky one-liners Chat would sprout in response to this particular akuma. “You light up my life,” “You must be the sun because my world revolves around you,” “Heya Sunshine.” "Things are really heating up!"" She almost missed it. She was almost tempted to say "Where have you _beam? _" if he did show up._ _ __

__

__

____

____

This “fight” seemed to be getting nowhere. A- Sunny, emitted a constant beam of light which changed in intensity as it met different materials. It slashed through brick like melted butter but only lightly grazed human skin. So he was consciously making an effort not to hurt anyone too badly, thought Marinette fondly. Still, there was no point in prolonging the fight when Chat so clearly wasn’t going to come help her. 

With a cry of “lucky charm!” Marinette flung her yo-yo into the air, bringing it back down and catching a… bottle of helium? What even? So busy trying to figure just what the hell she was supposed to do with a bottle of helium that Marinette was hit without even knowing it. Or should’ve been. The beam pierced the metallic canister but did not go through. Marinette was not about to question this development. Instead, quickly stuffing the hole with a loose handkerchief she kept with her (don’t ask her where she kept it…blood noses happen sometimes okay) she rushed forward using the helium as a shield. Marinette knocked Sunny over, grappling him to the ground, pinning his wrists and tearing off his gloves where the beams had originated from, acting from the assumption that without them he wouldn’t be able to fire anymore beams at her. The false sunlight he had Paris wrapped in still remained though, not at all helping the pain behind her eyes which only continued to worsen. Where was it? Everything on A-Sunny was so inconspicuous. The only think she could’ve thought of that would make sense would be the ring, which she was now wearing, or the gloves that he had been wearing. She looked aside at the gloves, only slightly aware as Sunny struggled under her grip. The hand wear pulsed faintly, small, circular spheres humming in response to the steady output of light from the bauble around Adrien’s neck. 

Bauble around Adrien’s neck.

“Gotcha.” Marinette smiled to herself, holding down Adrien’s arms with one hand and ripping the bauble off his neck with the other and crushing it in her bare hands. Marinette grabbed her yo-yo and with a cry of “time to de-evilise!” captured the dark butterfly, purified it and set it free. She then tossed her yo-yo in the air, and with a Miraculous Ladybug here and a Miraculous Ladybug there all was returned to normal. Seared buildings were suddenly without damage, the snow elevated a whole level, paintings which had lost colour due to the intense light were returned to their former glory and Sunny’s akuma outfit melted away to reveal the very disoriented Adrien whom Marinette was still sitting on. 

A fierce blush broke across Marinette’s masked face as she stood up and offered her crush a hand to help him to his feet.

“Are you okay Ad- civilian?” Fighting the flush off Marinette rested a gentle, comforting shoulder on the victim’s – Adrien’s – shoulder. “You should get home, your family must be worried sick. And you’ll actually become sick if you stay out in this attire. Can I assist you home?” 

Adrien still looked confused and mildly dishevelled. “Uh… sure.” He said, looking around as though something were off, and looking down at himself and frowning. “What happened?” he asked, barely containing a wince. 

“You were akumatised.” 

The discomfort levels Adrien’s expression pertained to sky rocketed. 

“And Chat?” 

Marinette felt uneasiness settle over her. Her feline friend was still nowhere to be seen. This was only mildly unusual. She knew he had a strict regime, and it was a Christmas so she could understand if he had trouble breaking away from his family but… somehow she felt that that was not the case tonight. That something bigger had gone down that had prevented him from coming to help her. Perhaps there was something more important than helping her? Or maybe he just thought that she didn’t need him? She somehow managed to deal with Adrien all by herself, but if he hadn’t been so calm, so sterile, it might have been a different story. She really hoped she could speak to Chat tomorrow. **Beep, beep ******

“Ugh, sorry kid, looks like I won’t be able to walk you home. But you better get going, I’m sure your family is waiting for you.” With that she took off into the proverbial sunset, only realising later that she had been so deep in her worry she had neglected to answer Adrien’s question.

**Author's Note:**

> "The little ladybug flitted into her earring, transforming civilian Marinette into superhero Ladybug, who slipped on her shades like a #boss.
> 
> “Looks like Santa’s got a couple more rounds to make Tikki.”" 
> 
> I completely forgot I wrote that, and so of course I included it in the summary
> 
> I wrote this for NaNoWriMo so it's p'old at this point


End file.
